scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Shaggy
:This article is about the series. For the theme song, see Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (theme song). | finale date= March 15, 2008 | finale= Uncle Albert Alert | running time= 22 minutes | seasons= 2 | episodes= 26 | previous series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? | next series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated | cast= Frank Welker Scott Menville Jeff Bennett Jim Meskimen Casey Kasem | opening and closing theme= Mark Mothersbaugh | composers= Mutato Muzika | created by= Based on characters created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears | developed by= Ray DeLaurentis | producers= Eric Radomski (supervising producer) Michelle Pniewski (associate producer) Joseph Barbera (exective producer) Sander Schwartz (exective producer) | directors= Charles Visser Jeff Allen | writers= Ray DeLaurentis Will Schifrin | casting= Kelly Ward | voice director= Kelly Ward | original network= The CW }} Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! is the tenth incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo series of Saturday morning cartoons. It debuted on September 23, 2006 and ran on The CW on Saturday mornings. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It was the last cartoon series produced by co-creator, Joseph Barbera. Overview The premise of the show revolves around the fact that Shaggy's incredibly rich uncle, Albert Shaggleford, disappears and names Shaggy as his sole heir for an inheritance. With the help of the inheritance, Shaggy has upgraded the Mystery Machine so that it now has the ability to transform itself into a number of other different vehicles, like the Hotdog Making Machine. Dr. Albert Shaggleford had made some enemies before disappearing. Among the most dangerous is the archetypal evil genius and technology pirate out to take over the world and or become immortal; Dr. Phineus Phibes (who gets his name from the villain The Abominable Dr. Phibes). Dr. Phibes recruits various sidekicks and minions to help him with his plans, among them Dr. Trebla. It appears that the supposedly-late Dr. Shaggleford was, beyond being rich, an inventor in his own right, and his clueless young heir is now in possession of some very interesting nanotechnology. The top secret nanotech formula has been mixed in with Scooby Snacks, which, when eaten, cause a variety of day-saving side effects. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo have a mission: armed with an updated Mystery Machine, a loyal robot servant named Robi, their new riches, and the new and improved Scooby Snacks, they must stop the evil plans of Phineas Phibes and save the world. In episode 2, Shaggy upgrades the Mystery Machine from its original form, to a high-tech transforming vehicle. However, it initially transforms into machines inappropriate for the tasks. In their spare time, Shaggy and Scooby are fans of the show Chefs of Steel, the famous mystery solver Chad Chaddington, and the giant monster-fighting robot named Megachimp. Episode guide Cast * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Agent 13, and Menace * Scott Menville as Shaggy Rogers and Dr. Trebla * Jeff Bennett as Dr. Phineus Phibes, Agent 2, Ricky * Jim Meskimen as Robi, Agent 1, and Mark Recurring * Casey Kasem as Dr. Albert Shaggleford * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * S. Scott Bullock as Kevin Production The characters have been re-designed, by Lois M. Lee, to look like animated versions of how they appeared in the live-action film ; Scooby is drawn with dots for eyes. It is the third show in the franchise, after A Pup Named Scooby-Doo and What's New, Scooby-Doo? that is not animated or drawn in the usual Hanna-Barbera style. Fred, Daphne and Velma, are reduced to incidental roles. This is also the first series in which Casey Kasem does not voice Shaggy, but is instead done by Scott Menville, although Scott Innes or Billy West portrayed the character in many of the Scooby-Doo animated movies made for television or home video. However, in this series, Kasem does voice Shaggy's rich on the run, Uncle Albert. Another noticeable difference is that Shaggy now wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a green strip across the middle and green sleeves instead of his trademark green t-shirt. In addition, Shaggy and Scooby's cowardice tendencies have been reduced to some extent. With this show, Scooby-Doo has been broadcast on four different networks during four decades. The channels that have carried the Scooby-Doo cartoons are CBS (which aired the original show and the second incarnation), ABC (which aired the following six incarnations), The WB (which aired the ninth), and The CW (which aired the tenth). This does not include the reruns aired on cable. This is the first Scooby-Doo animated series since 1991 to make extensive use of the Castle Thunder sound effect, which Hanna-Barbera began to stop using around 1994, and was very rarely used on What's New, Scooby-Doo? and on none of the post-2003 direct-to-video Scooby-Doo movies, to be replaced with new digitally-recorded thunderclaps. In episode 8, there is one scene where actual footage from a few of the then recent direct-to-video movies is used. Shaggy even converses about the events in that episode (although seems to have forgotten the culprits' identities). In the final episode, Phibes escapes capture, stating, 'I will be back, more powerful and feared than before!', blasting away on his personal fueled jet pack, (which Shaggy tampers with), but it's unclear if a third season was intended to be produced. DVD releases Warner Home Video only managed to release two volumes of the series. * Volume 1 was released on October 30, 2007. * Volume 2 was released on July 8, 2008. External links * TBA }} Category:Television series